Convenience
by marciewantsthev
Summary: Naomi pops into Katie's flat to edit a paper, and the conversation quickly turns towards the number one thing the two have in common- Emily.


**Convenience**

* * *

Katie sighed for the hundredth time. She looked over the document printed in front of her, checking for errors. University was starting to take its toll, and despite- or maybe because of- the fact that it was her final semester, the coursework she was assigned was endless. She rubbed her forehead while reaching for her coffee. There was a knock at her door just as she set her coffee on the table again, and she placed her pen on the essay. She hurried to the door. And as it opened, the sight of her twin's girlfriend greeted her. She held a bag of crisps in one and some of her old coursework in the other.

"I thought you might like a hand?" she offered casually, stepping into the flat without an invitation. This was not the first time they had done this. Naomi could gust to Katie about how in love she was with Emily, and Katie's best marks came from the papers that Naomi had peer reviewed. It had become an unspoken arrangement over the past months.

"Thank fuck you're here. I was almost ready to bribe JJ," she al l but gushed as Naomi untied and removed her converse.

"I just had the best date ever, so I thought I'd check over your work while I gush to you about it," Naomi responded casually. As she and Katie headed towards the kitchen, Naomi scanned the open bedroom for Katie's roommate. "No Danielle?" she commented.

"She's on another date. That makes it the third one this week. I'd tell her to leave some for the rest of us, but given her taste, I think she might be the world's most compassionate charity case to exist. I just want to thank her for her selfless sacrifice," Katie jested. "That girl deserves an award," she added sarcastically.

"That makes sense?" Naomi commented hesitantly. "So anyways, Emily surprised me by taking me to the most amazing little quaint restaurant in all of London. Do you like Mexican?" Naomi rattled. "Because I mean, it was the best Mexican food in the history of all time. The salsa alone almost made me cry, it was so perfect. There was a perfect level of spiciness, too. It was just the sweetest little place ever. I almost thanked the place for its existence. I mean, damn. It's maybe half as perfect as Emily," Naomi gushed, a dopey smile working its way over her face. She grabbed for the paper and checked the page count- 14- as she continued to spill every detail to a half-listening Katie. "So anyways, the place was just low-key enough to not feel like yet another generic restaurant. Of course, Ems had to try the tacos, knowing her, but you know me. I'm always hunting for a good enchilada," she continued. She flipped the page after a moment or two of silence.

"Oh the irony," Katie muttered to herself.

"I'm telling you, they had the best food there, and I mean, even Ems's food was pretty good." Naomi said.

"Did she let you try any?" Katie asked.

"No. That's how I know it's good." Naomi stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. She sighed, a grin returning to her face.

"Great. Now tell me about my paper," Katie insisted, her arms folded across her chest. Naomi shifted to sit across from Katie.

"Well, in terms of your basics like topic, you seem to have a good grasp of your interpretation, plus your grammar has gotten much better, but it's a tad early to say," she critiqued, flipping the page again. Her eyes scanned the page quickly, making full use of her speed-reading techniques. After a minute, she pulled a pen from her pocked, pulling the lid by holding it in her mouth as she used her right hand to pull the pen. "Though, it seems this here might be a bit wordsy for a professor's liking. We can just edit quickly."

"Are you talking out loud to yourself? My sister has weird taste," Katie stated, muttering the last part. "That whole self-talk thing is making you seem off your rocker, which, judging by that floral jacket you had, I'm assuming you keep in your attic," she snapped.

"Sorry, but I don't give a damn how I sound to others. Also, your sister liked that floral. She said that it made my hair look longer," Naomi smirked. Her eyebrows threatened to reach her hairline as she paused her review of Katie's paper.

"She didn't have much taste then either, you know" Katie retorted as if Naomi would agree. The only response she got was a small chuckle as Naomi put her pen on her paper.

"Hey Katie? Can I, um, talk to you about something?" Naomi asked cautiously, worry seeping into her features. Her posture had also become more reserved.

"What? Is something wrong with my essay?" Katie groaned, suddenly regretting the near all-nighter she endured to complete it.

"No. It's not that."

"Well what is it then, bitch?" she challenged. If there was one thing that Katie hated, it was being made to wait.

"When Emily was- no, let me start over. I guess… I was wondering if Emily's ever expressed any sort of interest in fairytale romance, you know, some sort of happy ending, but I wouldn't know about it for whatever reason. Is there anything like that?" Naomi asked, her voice trailing near the end. She adjusted in her seat, essay long forgotten by then.

"Not really, no. Why? Is there some anniversary or gay holiday I don't know about?" Katie jested, leaning forward in her seat.

"No, it's not- I've been thinking," Naomi confessed, avoiding eye contact.

"About what?" The words had barely left Katie's mouth when she realized the answer to her own question. A hand flew to her mouth as she suppressed a giggle.

Naomi Campbell, the one known as a total rock with a scowl that remained surgically attached to her face, plus snark that had destroyed every soft bone in her body; the totally self-sufficient, overly driven, study and work focused Naomi Campbell was going to swallow her pride to make Emily happy.

Naomi planned to go down on one knee, and an event as popcorn-worthy as this only came along once in a lifetime.

"Don't make me say it," she begged, effectively hammering the nail in Katie's logic coffin. Katie made a mental note not to miss anything that happened, and started her mental list of what recording equipment and other resources she might need so she could use this in the future.

"I would talk to Jenna and Rob if I were you," Katie advised. "They'll want to know."

"I already have," Nai admitted. "Last week." Katie's eyes widened subtly as she shifted forward.

"Do you- do you have a ring and everything?" she whispered, suddenly surveying the room as if there would be something out of place. If Naomi was this serious, there could be a zombie fused with a werewolf hunting vampires in the room for all Katie knew. Naomi sighed as she shifted forwards to correct her posture. She reached into her pocket, causing Katie to smile. It faltered, however, when all that was produced from said pockets was a nicotine patch. Naomi quickly slapped it on her wrist.

" I thought you might know what she likes best," Naomi admitted reluctantly. A ghost of a smile adorned the expression she wore. "She's your sister, after all," she reasoned. "You probably know her tastes best, right?" Her face had lost its smile as she avoided eye contact.

"No, _you_ know her tastes best," Katie corrected, her voice rising subtly with a firmness that only a head bitch like Katie could muster.

"You think so?" Naomi questioned haphazardly.

"I know so," Katie assured her. The two exchanged looks for a moment as a comfortable silence enveloped the room. Katie watched as Naomi corrected several mistakes on the later pages of her essay, sitting in a comfortable silence. After she got through the last page, Naomi shuffles the papers into their proper order.

"You've got a great grasp on the subject, but there might be a bit too much voice in this for an essay. I'd cut back a tad if I were you," she advised. Naomi reached up to scratch at her nose slightly, and light caught on the plain gold ring she had always worn. As she noticed Katie's gaze that fixed on it, she studied it for a moment. "Oh, and also?"

"What?" Katie replied, moving her eyes so the ring was out of her view.

"Thanks," Naomi muttered. "Well then," she continued, her voice suddenly loud, "I should get going." As she gestured to the door, she added, "See you around?"

A small, "sure," left Katie's lips before she could stop it. As Naomi left the kitchen, a sudden realization washed over Katie.

Her sister would soon be engaged. She tried not to cry at the thought.

"She can give you the details herself, you know. I think she'd like that," echoed Naomi's voice rom the hall. Katie smiled at that for a moment before frowning at her earlier smile.

It wasn't until she got a call from Emily twelve days later that she actually cried, jumping on her bedroom floor like she was on a pogo stick as she got all the details of what a sap Naomi had become.

Of course, seeing it on video- courtesy of one Effy Stonem- was still priceless.

* * *

**Okay, so for those of you who are reading my multichapter fic, I'll have that updated in the next 24 hours.**

** .com**


End file.
